


A Late Night Stroll

by Dangerously_Demonic



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Camping, Human/Raptor Hybrids (Jurassic Park), Post Fallen Kingdom AU, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerously_Demonic/pseuds/Dangerously_Demonic
Summary: On his way north, Murder stops at a campsite to get a quick snack.
Kudos: 9





	A Late Night Stroll

**Author's Note:**

> Totally not inspired by that Jurassic World short film that got released.

He didn’t quite know what time it was, just that it was long after dark and the occupants of the camp site had gone to bed. The camp fires had all burned down, leaving dark orange embers to peek out through the ash. Slowly, Murder meandered out of the tree line to begin poking around the camps. While fully capable of hunting for himself, he couldn’t turn down the prospect of relatively fresh BBQ.

Most of the food had been put up, it seemed, a smart move since he’d encountered a few bears in the local area. Still, he sniffed the ground around one of the grills, just in case something got dropped. No such luck at this site. Continuing on to another camp, he began sniffing around again. This time, he found a package of lunch meat that had been dropped and forgotten near the campfire. Picking it up with his teeth, he grabbed it with his hands to rip it open.

Raptor hands weren’t as dexterous as human hands, but he made due…And delighted in the sweet flavor of ham. While he would have enjoyed to gnaw on it for a bit to savor it, his mouth currently wouldn’t allow for it. At least, not without dropping the food everywhere and he really didn’t want that to happen. Further poking around yielded a cooler that’d been shoved over by a stack of wood.

Gently, he nudged it with his nose and heard the sound of ice filled water sloshing around inside. After hooking a claw around the handle, he dragged it closer to him in order to examine it more intently. It didn’t take much effort to undo the snaps that kept it closed, then dump the contents out. He took a step back to avoid his feet getting soaked with cold water and quickly pawed through the ice to see what it held. Bottles of water, it looked like. Nothing that interested him.

The faint light of a flashlight bouncing on the truck to his left caused him to look up and over at the camper to his right. He only saw the flashlight for half a second before it flicked off. Apparently, his pilfering hadn’t gone unnoticed and he felt curious enough to wander over. Inside, he heard muted, whispered words…Too low for him to make out.

Tilting his head, he raised up enough to peer into the window. Crouched down under the window were two, he assumed, teenaged boys. Both of them whispered furiously to each other. Raising his hand, he tapped on the glass with a claw, prompting a startled squawk from one of them. When they both looked up, he tilted his head a bit more and made a soft, curious _churr_.

The older looking of the two stood up on his knees, followed by the other teen a moment later. Murder simply watched them with bored curiosity. Any wild raptor would have already tried to attack them, but Murder didn’t see the need. It’d just cause a scene, cause people to come looking for him, and otherwise cause him a massive hassle. As it stood, he doubted anyone would believe them if they talked about what they’d seen.

After another moment or so of watching them, Murder completely lost interest. Turning, he started wandering away, but paused when he heard the soft creak of the door behind him opening. Half turning, he watched one of the teens lob some small chunk of meat onto the ground. He stood there a moment, blinking at the sheer stupidity that he’d just witnessed. Still, he wasn’t about to turn down free food.

Lazily, he ambled over to where the meat had landed and sniffed of it before eating it. The door creaked open again and another bit of meat was dropped on the stair. At this point, he seriously started questioning the intelligence of the two teens. Feeding wild animals, at the best of times, was dumb. Feeding what was obviously a carnivorous dinosaur blew right off the ‘dumb actions’ chart.

Lucky for them, he wasn’t exactly ‘wild’.

Moving over to the step, he ate that meat as well. Then, someone tried to touch his head. Immediately, he tossed his head, causing someone to yelp in surprise and drop a plastic bowl that had leftovers in it. He shoved his head between the door and the door frame, causing more squawking. There, he started eating the dropped food.

Dumbasses.

“What the fuck are you two doing?!” A male voice demanded angrily, seconds before the light flipped on. “What the fuck!?”

Murder blinked a few times, momentarily blinded, then he tilted his head to look up at a man in his mid to later fifties. Eh, fuck it. He resumed eating and reached into the camper to hook a claw into the bowl in order to see if it still had food in it. Indeed, it did. Dragging it over to him, he started eating the food out of that.

“Boys, get behind me.” The man spoke softly and gestured at the two who seemed hesitant to move.

“It…Hasn’t done anything.”

By this point, Murder had eaten all of the dropped food and the food in the bowl. This meant that he’d also lost all interest in the camper. Stepping backwards, he let the door swing shut before turning then ambling away into the darkness. While he’d intended to raid multiple camps tonight, he decided against the idea since he figured that park rangers would get called.

Still, he had a nice snack, and had to admit: the chicken breasts were damned good.


End file.
